


How Many Times Do We Have To Teach You This Lesson, Old Man?

by mahalidael



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Crack, READ THE TAGS CAREFULLY, listen i may be part of this fandom but i want my stance on disney as a corporation to be VERY clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahalidael/pseuds/mahalidael
Summary: Yen Sid is apparently in the Descendants canon. You know what that means!





	How Many Times Do We Have To Teach You This Lesson, Old Man?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 10 minutes in tumblr im for @thecreativecassaroles. it is the shortest fic i've ever written but believe me brevity is the soul of wit.

Ben put down his paperwork to relieve his eyes for a second and hit the PA. He felt like he was forgetting something.

"Ms. Packard?"

"...Ten years and he got you a _fern?_ Oh, honey, you have to leave him. Hold on. Yes, your majesty."

"Did I have an appointment scheduled for this time?"

"Yeah, you do, he called and said he was stuck in traffic but he should-"

There was a scream and a meaty thwack from down the hallway.

"What was that?" said Ben, sticking his head out of his office.

Jay ran past with a pair of garden shears and no answers. "I got you!" he said, and, wow, now Ben really needed to know.

Three out of four of the Core Four were poised over a huddled mass, beating it with implements ranging from lacrosse sticks, coat racks, and a chef-grade wok. "Ben!" cried Evie. "Come quick! It's the biggest rat we've ever seen!"

"And we're from a pile of rotting garbage on the ocean, so that's saying something," said Carlos, before delivering a full-armed blow with the lacrosse stick.

Ben blanched. What had he done.

"Guys, stop! Leave Mickey alone! STOP, STOP, HE'S ALREADY DEAD!"


End file.
